Annual Police Ball
by SVUmarish
Summary: Elliot and Olivia attend a annual police ball. They each have dates to try and take their attention off each other. Does it help of does it lead them to each other? This is a oneshot.. read and review please. And of course it's an E/O story


***Elliot's POV***

I sit on the bed waiting for her to finish up... Molly a girl i met at a coffee shop. Tonight was the annual police ball, precincts all over the city gets invited every year. I was really dreading tonight.. as soon as i heard Olivia had a date i didn't want to go anymore.

Molly comes out of the bathroom she looked pretty in a purple mermaid style dress.. but if course she didn't look beautiful.. she didn't look like Olivia "do i look okay?" I hear her ask. I nod in response "lets go we're gonna be late" i add standing up. She looks down and grab her purse "okay lets go"

We arrive at the ball and i immediately look around to see if _she_ was here.

 ***Olivia's POV***

"Hi" i greet the guy at my door who's eyes immediately travel over my body "let me just get my coat" i say and take it "not gonna invite me in?" I hear him ask. I smile a little "no.. or else we'll be late" i say and push him out then locking the door behind me. He was all muscles and no brain.. but it was better than going alone . I knew i was going to be hurt again today.. seeing the man i loved with another busty blonde "Hey you okay?" I nod to the guy "yep"

 **...Elliot's POV...**

My eyes has been wandering over the room for more than half an hour waiting for her arrival. Finally she comes into view, wearing a tight navy dress with two slits on both sides and long sleeves, gorgeous was an understatement

I watch her as she walks toward the svu table, her arm hooked into a guys. Her bright smile already lit the whole room. There were only two seats open.. the two next to me. I see her smiling. Our eyes meet and she gives me a small smile moving with the guy around the table. I silently hope she sits next to me. I smile when she does "hi" she says quietly then greet everyone around the table, she then introduces the guy Liam.

Her smell was intoxicating, Molly tells me she's just going to the bathroom. When she leaves i turn to Olivia "you look beautiful" i say softly. She smiles "thanks, you look handsom" she says and fixes my tie her fingers brushing against my neck. My breathing quickens a bit and she looks at me weirdly "your hands are cold" i mumble trying to cover it up.

She smiles "right" i smile back at her "so you guys serious?" I ask referring to her and Liam, she snorts a bit "no" she ads. I smile a bit "what are you smiling about?" She asks "nothing".

...

I watch as she sways over the dance floor with Liam. The song finally ends and they come back over. Liam asks me if he could dance with Molly i nod and they go to dance. I look over to Olivia and she smiles to me "you wanna dance with me?" I ask she nods standing up pulling me with "you've been sitting all night" she says. We reach the dance floor and a slow song comes on.

She drapes her arms around my neck and i wrap my arms around her waist. She smiles up at me and her finger brushes against my neck. We sway to the music and make small talk, we keep talking throughout the song.

When the song ends we go back to the table. Molly's purse wasn't there we look around and molly and liam is no where to be seen. I laugh "they ditched us" i say sitting down. Olivia sits down next to me with a smile.

We keep talking soon everyone else joins the table when the food starts coming. Everyone starts eating and i place my hand on her thigh she looks over at me with a cocked eyebrow. I take my hand off. She smiles a little taking my hand in hers then placing it back on her thigh.

I rub my hand a little against the dress causing my hand to go higher on her thigh, i look over at her and notice she's biting her lip. I smile knowing the effect I'm having on her, she glares at me and a small smile forms in the corner of her lips.

A drunk Casey comes over with shots she places one in front of me and one in front of Olivia. She takes hers "come on guysss shot it up!" She says drunkly "Casey just one" Olivia says looking up at Casey "and you need to take it slow" she ads. Casey rolls her eyes and walk away.

"You gonna do this shot with me Stabler?" She asks with a smrink. I nod "yea" we take the shots. We go dancing again on a faster song.

...

"Wanna come in for a coffee?" She asks as the cab comes to a stop in front of the her building. I nod "sure" i help her out of the car and we go up. "I'll be right back" she says dissappearing into her room. Awhile later she comes out in pyjama shorts and a tank top and sweat pants in her hands. She throws me the sweatpants.

I look at the sweatpants and see it's mine. I was wondering where they were "why do you have my pants?" She laughs "you forgot it here when Kathy kicked you out" she answers "awh you kept it" i say sarcastically. She smiles "shut up, you know where the bathroom is"

I walk down the hall and go dress in the pants. I come out in just the pants, shirtless. When i enter the room i see her staring at my chest. I smile "like what you see Benson?"

Her eyes meet mine and then she looks away biting her lip. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to her "put on a movie for us" i say. She looks at me "you put on a movie"

"You don't like the movies i choose" i say "because the movies you choose are action or horrors" i laugh "okay I'll put on a comedy" i say and get up. I come back to the couch and lay on her lap, her fingers run through my hair.

I look up at her and she smiles down at me, i smile back up at her. I sit up and she keeps her eyes on me. I look deeply into her eyes and start leaning in capturing her lips between mine, i wait for a protest. When she doesn't show any sign for me to stop, i pull her closer moving my lips pulling on her bottom lip.

Her tongue travels in my mouth as her hands find the back of my head pulling me closer, hungrily. I suck on her tongue a little before trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck to right above the swell of her breasts. A moan escapes her lips and it goes straight to my groin.

I get hard real fast when she cups me through my pants, she tugs on my shirt and help take my shirt off. I take off her shirt and stare at her perky breasts "wow". I let the straps fall off her shoulders the undo her bra. I take her breasts in my hand and take her nipple in my mouth while i massage the other with my hand.

Her moans get louder, she brings me up to her lips as she unzips my pants, i lift myself a bit so she can push my pants off. I take her pants off too and pick her up. I carry her to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

She pushes off my pants and her eyes widen a bit and i smile "like what you see?" She looks up at me and nod. She takes my member in her hand and start stroking me. I grow even more if possible and pull her panties off. She smiles laying back i climb over her and kiss her softly as i gently enter her, giving her time to adjust to my size.

She moans as i do, i start slowly moving and she moves with me gripping onto my fore arms. I start moving faster and her moans get louder with each thrust. She starts moaning my name and i groan in plesure as she starts tightening around me.

Her nails dig into my back as an orgasm rips through her, along with her i cum. I breathlessly kiss her and she smiles "i love you" i whisper her smile grows "i love you too"


End file.
